objectsoftheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Te fyrir Tvo
Beginning United Nations: I hate my life. Announcer: And now, the Nations of the World! Brought to you by... Yakko Warner! (Yakko squishes United Nations and he starts singing) Yakko: United States, Canada, Mexico; Panama-Haiti Jamaica Peru! US, Canada, Mexico, Panama, and Peru: What? Yakko: Republic Dominican-Cuba-Carribean-Greenland-El Salvador too- Greenland: But I'm not a country... STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! Denmark: Greenland is mine! I repeat, MINE! Iceland: Nei þú ert ekki. Yakko: Oh, then in that case... Where the hell am I? Panama: Somewhere... Germany: Bleh, still got other evidence. What about that chubby girl with type 4 diabetes from New Zealand? New Zealand: SAY IT! SAY IT! Mexico: Burgers suck. United States of America: Tacos suck. Canada: Uhh... Pancakes suck? France: Wow, you made fun of yourself. United Nations: Uh... What hap- (Italy sits on the United Nations, and he dies.) Italy: Ravioli time! Croatia: Who wants my pogača bread? Spain: Hey! Get out! You're not even a contestant! Qatar: You heard him. Out. Yakko: Yugoslavia. Croatia: but me and Bosnia were having a picnic. Bosnia and Herzegovina: (muffled) This goulash is so good. Sweden: Nobody asked for your input. Bosnia and Herzegovina: Stop calling me fat! (cries) Sweden: Norawy? Kick them. Norway: On it. (Norway kicks Croatia and Bosnia and Herzegovina all the way to United Nations' corpse.) China: United Nations dead? I be Nations Broken-Herated. Croatia: OW! I feel bones. Bosnia and Herzegovina: You crushed him! Italy: Yeah! Croatia: The dead body smells like pizza. (Everyone looks at Italy) Japan: You murderer! North Korea: You ruined our chances of domiantion! South Korea: Oh well. (Muches on a stick) Russia: Really, guys? Just end it, already. Yakko: I can be your host. Canada: That can work. (A country falls out of the sky, crushing Unuted Nations' corpse again) Unidentified country: Hi! I'm Finland. Norway: Sis! Welcome back! Sweden: We missed you! Denmark: Hi Finland! Iceland: But what about these intruders? Including my cousin, Finland. Finland: Aww... Yakko: They can debut. Panama: But WHY??? Yakko: Because I like them. Germany: That's dumb. Results Yakko: Err... What am I supposed to do? Iceland: Te fryir tvo! Yakko: What's she saying? Greenland: She said "Tea for Two", which references UK's elimination. Yakko: What do I do? Spain: You grade papers. China: I give you response by me China. Yakko: Uh, okay. (Almost everybody gives a response to Yakko.) Yakko: Hmm... I did not recieve a response from Italy, North Korea, Greenland, China, Peru, and Canada. Yakko: Iceland? Iceland: Já? Yakko: You submiyted the best response and the Sheepish Māori win immunity! Iceland: Yay! Við vann! Yakko: Drunken Nazis? (Germany makes a huge frown) Spain: Yes? Yakko: You are up for elimination. Iceland: Uh... Hey! Where's my Win Token, 90's furry? Yakko: I don't have any, but have a flag. They act as one. Iceland: Komdu þér áfram. Voting Vote in the comments using a letter in square brackets under who deserves to be eliminated. Whoever gets the most votes will leave the show. Type A to eliminate GERMANY Type B to eliminate PERU Type C to eliminate JAPAN Type D to eliminate QATAR Type E to eliminate DENAMRK Tpye F to eliminate CANADA Type G to eliminate MEXICO Type H to eliminate SOUTH KOREA Tpye I to eliminate RUSSIA Type J to eliminate SPAIN Type K to eliminate NORWAY Tpye L to eliminate SWEDEN Debut Croatia: Yakko? Yakko: Yes? Bosnia and Herzegovina: Yod said we can debut next episose, right? Finland: YEAH! Yakko: Uhh... I'll explain. Non-contestants in the comments? Yeah, you. Tell me who you want to be! You can pick Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, or Finald and join the camp! First come, first serve, unless you decide not to participate. Oh, and before I forget, voting and taking ends on May 21st. Bye! Hosts United Nations 0.png|United Nations (Male, episode 1a to 2b) Yakko.png|Yakko (Male, episode 2b to present) Contestants Sheepish Māori New Zealand_0.png|Captian: New Zealand: Mistaphone (Female) USA_0.png|United States of America: Hiccory (Male) Italy_0.png|Italy: Bananae22 (Male) France_0.png|France: 1trashy1 (Female) North Korea_0.png|North Korea: Yellow-spider-kitty (Male) Greenland_0.png|Greenland: AwesomeAquamarine (Male) Iceland_0.png|Iceland: WreakerOfClash (Female) Panama_0.png|Panama: JohnTwoShoes83 (Female) China_0.png|China: GameTaco64 (Male) Drunken Nazis Germany_0.png|Captian: Germany: ThatWolfTrainer (Male) Peru_0.png|Peru: CloudyIsYourBoy(Male) Japan_0(1).png|Japan: Chorus Kids (Female) Qatar_0.png|Qatar: ElloItsDunna (Male) Denmark_0.png|Denmark: Lenomvenom23 (Female) Canada_0(1).png|Canada: BFDIFan12345 (Female) Mexico_0(1).png|Mexico: Katajocker (Male) South Korea_0.png|South Korea: Dr Cow Andrew (Female) Russia_0.png|Russia: Mr. Teardrop (Female) Spain_0.png|Spain: Baby firey (Male) Norway_0.png|Norway: ImChocolateBoi (Female) Sweden_0.png|Sweden: Theworstfanontheinternet (Male) Debuters Croatia 0.png|Croatia: Wubrethal Island Lover (Female) Bosnia and Herzegovina 0.png|Bosnia and Herzegovina: Puppybugs (Male) Finland 0.png|Finland: Isabeljolly115 (Female) Possible Debuters tba.png|TylerNuygen1's nation (currently unknown, to be decided by user) Eliminated United Kingdom_0.png|22nd: United Kingdom: Mrsbalsaleafy (Male) Category:Episodes